A Secret to be Kept
by caXiahtic
Summary: With secrets to be kept, can she prevent the knowing eyes from knowing? Summary is a bit short, but the whole summary is in the story :D


**A SECRET TO BE KEPT**

**A.N.: Well, here I am again, making another story on my favorite FFVII couple :D but then again, they are never meant to be :( so many authors make their own world :D and I really love reading them. So, setting aside the nonsense, here's my next story. **

**P.S: here's the complete summary :D**

**_Tifa is a 17 year old high school student who has tried her best to not stand out in a crowd that much, but her efforts will forever be wasted, her wish can never happen. With a killer body to die for and a gorgeous face that is wished by other people, she stands out the most wherever she ends up in. But in private, however, Tifa's glad she had gained the looks she has, but in the outside, it's difficult to have that face and body she has, since in her life, secrets are necessary, and she has a secret, two in fact, and with all the attention she's getting, those secrets will be hard to keep. With the world always watching her, will she ever have the chance to maintain her life a secret? or will it be revealed in time?_**

* * *

><p>"Tifa," a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." A solemn voice replied as a figure slowly got up from bed.<p>

The door opened and in came a slender figure. Her long, brown hair braided on the end and rested on her shoulder. The low ruffle of her dress was the only thing heard in the silence.

Tifa sat straight. "What is it mother?" her mother smiled and sat on the bed. "Rufus and Seph wanted to tell you that they're going on ahead, since there's a meeting for the teachers this morning and that the three of you can't go to school today." Tifa nodded as she set the blanket aside. "Alright. I'll just go greet them." Her mother nodded and TIfa stood from the bed and took the shawl that rested on a chair and covered herself with it and left the room.

She slowly descended the stairs and noticed that the room has gone brighter, and that was when her eyes began to throb that she stumbled a bit, but caught the hand rails for support.

"Close the door." A voice from below said and the house dimmed. Tifa panted and looked down to see a blonde man at the foot of the stairs who was looking up at her. She continued her way down and took the hand that was offered. "Good morning." He said as she kissed her cheek. "Good morning." She replied.

She saw him look her over. "Are you alright? You're paler than you usually are." She nodded. "The sun just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Good morning." Another voice said as someone exited the hallway from the kitchen. The pair turned to see a silver haired man that approached them. "Good morning, brother." The silver haired paused and turned to see them. He smiled and approached them, placing a kiss on her forehead. "How are you, dear sister? You're pale."

She stared. "Brother, I _am _pale." She stated it as a matter of fact. She heard the man beside her chuckle, and then cough all of a sudden when she saw her brother glare at him. "I know that, duh." He said, shrugging. "Just that you seem paler." She sighed. "Yes, I'm alright. I just came down with the sun exposing the house, and I was caught off guard."

"Is that so?" he said, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his polo and spreading it.

"Sephiroth please," she noticed the exasperated exaggeration. "Do fix your clothes, you're a teacher for goodness' sake. Set an example for your students." Her brother stared at him. "Student schmudent, there's no student here, Rufus."

"Hello?" Tifa said. "Brother, I am a student." Her brother grinned. "No you're not, you're my sister." Tifa smiled and raised a hand to cup her brother's cheek. "Right."

She stared at her brother's neck and then looked up at his eyes. The siblings stared a bit and then Sephiroth sighed and tilted his neck. "Yes, yes, you're breakfast's here." She smiled. "Thank you. My head was aching."

Tifa stood on tiptoe as her brother leaned a bit. She slightly opened her mouth as it slowly came in contact with his neck. "Just be careful not to spill some blood, will you? I'm wearing white." She smiled. "Yes, yes." Her teeth bit down on his neck and in the silence, the only thing heard was the swallowing of the blood.

At about ten swallows later, Tifa separated herself from her brother and took the towel Rufus offered and wiped her mouth with it. "Thank you." She said to Rufus and looked at her brother and wiped the rest of the blood on his neck. "See, I didn't spill." Sephiroth smiled.

"You two better get going." She said with a smile. "Especially you, sweetie." She turned to Rufus. "You're the science teacher _and _the principal, you're needed there." He nodded. "I drank a mouthful today, since I'll be exposing myself to the sun with the opening ceremony today."

"You can skip it, you know." Her brother said as he covered that part of his neck with a band aid. Rufus stared. "My gosh, Seph. Stop teaching your sister such things, only you do that, so don't involve her." Sephiroth frowned and turned to Tifa. "Could you please tell me why this freak is your husband again?" She laughed and took them both by the arm. "Come now, you guys better go, since I still have to prepare and all, and you two have a meeting to attend to."

A maid from nowhere opened the door and at the end of the stair entrance was a car. "See, John is already there. You two better get going."

"Alright, alright. Stop pulling." Her brother complained as she let go of the two of them.

"I'm going on ahead," Sephiroth said."You two seem like you want alone time." Tifa chuckled and turned to Rufus. "Take care." She said and landed a peck on his lips. Rufus smiled and kissed her in return. "That should be my line, I'm not suffering from sun stroke." She laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Now, go." She nodded and then he looked up behind her and nodded as well. Tifa turned and saw a raven haired man who was looking at them.

Rufus entered the car and it drove off.

She turned and then slowly walked to the figure. "Had a nice meal?" he asked as he patted her head. Her eyes hovered up to meet equally blood red eyes and black hair. "Yes, father." she replied. "I drank enough from brother in order for me to survive the sun for the next few hours." his face was blank. "Is that so?" Tifa nodded. "Well then," he started as he took hold of her arm and pulled her gently inside, away from the sun that made their eyes throb. "You better go take a bath." he looked at the maids that stood at the side. "Anna, Jenny, please prepare Tifa's bath." the maids nodded. "Yes sir."

"And now, you will go head upstairs and take a bath, okay?" she nodded and kissed his cheek. "Then, I shall now take my leave."

"When was the last time you fed?" a voice said from behind him as he watched his daughter walked away. He turned and saw his wife come up to him. He kissed her lightly and stood straight. "Three days ago." she stared at him. "Then we have to ready Tifa and Sephiroth this evening for your next feeding." he smiled and kissed her again. "Please and thank you." he he turned to see their daughter who was now at the top of the stairs. "I wonder if she'll be okay in school." His wife smiled. "Of course she will. Her brother and husband are there." he frowned."Lucrecia, their relationship can't be revealed, you know. A relationship between the staff and a student is prohibited."

She smiled. "Who says they'll discover?" he blinked and sighed as they began to head for the living room. "Sometimes, I just don't get you." she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Tifa slowly sank to the bottom of the tub and water as the maids gently lathered the shampoo on her hair. "Milady, your monthly trim is this afternoon." she nodded, thinking what her name was. <em>Annie? Anne? Anna...<em>oh yes, _Anna. _

Anna took hold of a shower head and switched it on, rinsing the soap suds on her hair.

"What's it like?" Tifa suddenly asked, startling the maid to look at her, however, Anna just smiled. "What is what like, milady?"

"Feeling the sun like air?" she explained while playing with the water while Anna applied the conditioner. "Well," she started. "The sun feels great for us humans. It's the source of heat when everything's cold, like a fireplace in the middle of winter. It's also good for the skin, since the rays of the sun contains vitamins." she said, aiming the shower head on Tifa's head again.

"I wanna know what that feels like...but," she sighed, staring at her skin, which was as white as marble. "It seems to be hard. Despite the fact that I do have human blood, it's still a bit to difficult to overcome the sun." she cupped a handful of water. "Looks like I inherited more from my father than mother."

Anna chuckled. "In inner traits, you may have, milady. Even his blood red eyes and raven colored hair, but you inherited more of Lady Lucrecia's looks."

Tifa smiled. "Then I'm happy." she chuckled as she was slowly guided out of the bath, careful not to slip as the other maid..._Jenny?_ was drying her up. "I've read on the newspapers how mother is voted as the most beautiful scientist and became Midgar's most beautiful wife."

Both maids smiled and began to dress her up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rufus," Sephiroth said as he walked behind Rufus.<p>

"What?" he asked as they turned to the right and continued to walk.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked, which made Rufus blink in surprise and turn his head and look at his brother-in-law. "Yes," he answered confidently. "She will. Even if she won't have us by her side every time here in school, I made sure Yuffie would be in every class she is in as well."

His in-law blinked. "Is that so?" another blink. "Yuffie? Ohhh, her best friend from..."he paused for a while with that thinking look. "when was that again? Childhood? No...we didn't stay here when Tifa was young. Then...elementary? I'm not sure..."

Rufus stared at him as they both stopped at the door. "You, quiet. We don't want them learning stuff, alright?" Sephiroth raised his hands like he was caught or something with now a bored look on his face. "Yes, sir."

The blonde opened the door and sliding chairs could be heard, seemingly so as they watched people stand and turn to look at them. "Good morning, principal."

"Good morning." Rufus said as he walked to the head sit and his in-law sitting beside him.

Rufus indicated each one of them to sit down as he remained standing, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Bygones by bygones...anywho, I know that this might kinda suck though, but I will try my best with the next chapter of this story...well, nowadays, I'm writing a lot, so bear with me if the releases of this story may be a bit delayed :P anyway, thank you very much for your time in reading this story, I hope you look forward for more. review if you like :D<strong>


End file.
